Mutatis mutandis
by Brinella
Summary: Después de varios accidentes, encontronazos, risitas de vecinas malintencionadas y diversos insultos de hermanos furibundos, a Ludwig no le quedó más remedio que rendirse ante la evidencia. GerIta.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece, o sino habría muchas más escenas explícitas. En cambio, todas la faltas ortográficas que encontréis son enteramente mías y producto de mi mente medio dormida._

_Éste es un regalo para mi querida amiga **Nemu Black Parade**, quien ha hecho que escriba esto para su cumpleaños. Antes de nada: No manejo el fandom y nunca he leído un GerIta, así que el OoC creo que está un poco justificado. xDD_

_De todos modos, espero que al menos esto cubra las expectativas. ^_^_

* * *

Piedra fría debajo. Las manos en las sienes. Olor a pútrido en el ambiente. Cuando Feliciano abrió los ojos, apenas estaba consciente de donde estaba. Se puso a cuatro patas e intentó levantarse, pero una pierna no le respondía; se la había golpeado al caer y se le había entumecido. Con el peso del cuerpo sobre la otra pierna consiguió incorporarse, luego se echó hacia delante y se apoyó en la mugrienta pared.

Miró hacia atrás: los dos hombres se acercaban a él, sabiendo que no podría escapar.

Feliciano se arrastró hacia la salida del callejón, iluminada bajo la tenue luz de una farola.

Un puño golpeó su espalda; el pobre Feliciano dejó escapar un leve grito de dolor y se volvió a desplomar en el suelo. La risa de uno de los hombres, breve y aguda como el ladrido de un perro, retumbó en su cabeza cuando colocó su bota en su espalda y lo aplastó contra el suelo.

—P-por favor... —suplicó.

El hombre de cabeza rapada y barba prolija esbozó una horrible sonrisa y miró maliciosamente a Feliciano, quien, arrastrándose, intentaba escapar de debajo de él. Entonces lo agarró con las dos manos de las solapas de la camisa y lo alzó hasta que sus caras quedaron a par; los pies de Feliciano colgando y agitándose en el aire inútilmente.

En su desesperación, el italiano hizo lo que había visto hacer a su hermano muchísimas veces en el pasado y que nunca pensó que tendría que llegar a recurrir: movió una pierna hacia atrás y luego, con toda la fuerza que pudo, apuntó hacia la entrepierna de aquel tipo. El hombre, previendo su movimiento y actuado por reflejo, saltó hacia atrás y al mismo tiempo soltó una de las manos y con ella inmovilizó la pierna que se dirigía a sus partes débiles.

El hombre perdió el equilibrio, y Feliciano aprovechó su oportunidad.

Asió con una mano el brazo que lo levantaba, apretándolo con fuerza, y con la otra le dio un puñetazo en la cara al hombre, aplastándole la nariz y haciendo que lanzara un grito de sorpresa y dolor y lo soltara. Un reguero de sangre caía por su cara, y cuando se estabilizó, el hombre lanzó una mirada de completa furia a Feliciano. Éste, lleno de pavor, huyó de la escena arrastrando la pierna que se le volvía más rígida a cada paso. No llegó muy lejos. Captó una corriente de aire y se agachó por instinto. Algo dio un golpe sordo contra el muro, por encima de su cabeza, y una finísima lluvia de yeso le cayó encima.

Notó la respiración burbujeante y agitada del hombre en su nuca, y se estremeció de terror.

Feliciano retomó su carrera: al hacerlo, algo le golpeó en el muslo con una fuerza increíble. Sintió un latigazo de dolor: se le doblaron las piernas. Chocó contra un cubo de basura cercano y su contenido se desperdigó por el suelo. El chico cerró los ojos, acurrucado en el pavimento, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

Con cautela, abrió los ojos lentamente, para ver como un hombre de expresión adusta, con el cabello rubio brillando bajo la luz de la farola, sostenía con fuerza el brazo de su atacante, que aún estaba levantado con la intención de atizarle. El grandullón violento se sacudió lejos al otro hombre y lo miró con ira.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —le siseó, con la voz un poco nasal por culpa del golpe de Feliciano. Éste se sintió extrañamente orgulloso.

—No, ¿cómo te atreves tú? —le espetó en respuesta el hombre misterioso.

Feliciano tembló ante su voz; profunda, seria, y fría como el hielo.

—Lárgate antes de que decida partirte las piernas. Por si no lo habías visto, estoy bastante ocupado aquí.

Por la cara de hombre rubio cruzó una expresión peculiar, pero desapareció casi al instante.

—Sí —susurró con tranquilidad—. Lo he visto perfectamente.

Y dicho esto, le golpeó el estómago con el puño, haciendo que el hombre de barba se encogiera y se lo agarrara con las dos manos. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, le envió un codazo a la nuca, que le hizo caer al suelo. Pero el grandullón no se dio por vencido, y, tomando aliento, le cogió una pierna al salvador de Feliciano y lo tiró al suelo.

El hombre rubio resbaló y chocó violentamente contra un contenedor de basura, soltando un débil quejido. Sin embargo, ignoró el dolor y se aferró a uno de los bordes del contenedor para auparse, pero, desgraciadamente, ése fue en momento en el que el grandullón aprovechó para levantarse y rápidamente enviarle una patada justo en las costillas.

—Esto te enseñará a no meterte donde no te llaman —dijo con satisfacción, limpiándose con la manga de la chaqueta la sangre que aún le goteaba de la nariz, y siguió pateándolo.

Feliciano decidió que era hora de pasar a la acción y rescatar al rescatador, así que, ignorando su pierna dolorida y la voz histérica que le gritaba "¡Lárgate mientras puedas!", se levantó y corrió hacia el hombre rapado agitando los brazos como un maníaco.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —chilló, haciéndole un placaje. El hombre se tambaleó y se aferró al chico para evitar caerse. Feliciano gritó de dolor cuando sus manazas apretaron sus brazos flacuchos, seguramente dejando marcas que serían muy evidentes al día siguiente.

La fuerza de la gravedad no pudo evitarse, y los dos cayeron con estrépito en un revoltijo de extremidades. Con un gemido de pavor, Feliciano intentó levantarse, pero algo le agarró un tobillo; con la pierna libre se lanzó a dar patadas a diestro y siniestro, sin ver realmente nada. Entonces notó que su pie se hundía en algo blando y oyó un aullido incoherente de dolor.

El agarre en su tobillo se aflojó. Contra la luz de la farola vio que el hombre rubio, sujetándose las costillas, se levantaba y se lanzaba contra su atacante, inmobilizándolo en el suelo. Feliciano aprovechó el momento para liberarse y correr hacia la salida.

Tras unos cuantos pasos, se arrepintió y se volvió para observar. Los dos hombres estaban el suelo, el rubio encima del otro, claramente impidiendo que se moviera. Del chico que había arrastrado a Feliciano hasta allí no quedaba ni rastro. Seguramente había huido ante el fragor de la pelea.

—Llama a la policía.

Feliciano parpadeó y fijó su mirada en su salvador, que jadeaba del esfuerzo de mantener al grandullón en su sitio.

—¿Qué?

—La policía... Llama a la policía.

—Oh, sí, sí, claro —balbuceó, nervioso. Se palpó los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y al no encontrar nada, hizo lo mismo con los de su pantalón. Se dio cuenta entonces que el móvil se le debía haber caído durante la refriega, y buscó desesperadamente con la mirada por todos los lados visibles del callejón. El hombre rubio soltó un gruñido de frustración.

—Busca en mi cazadora, el mío está allí.

Feliciano se acercó a los dos hombres con precaución, preparado para salir corriendo en cuanto el grandullón diera alguna señal de violencia. En cambio, el tío permanecía inerte, sin luchar, respirando pesadamente y con esfuerzo. Con las manos temblorosas, tanteó la elegante chaqueta que su salvador llevaba puesta y le cogió el móvil del bolsillo, que afortunadamente ya estaba encendido.

Apenas quince minutos más tarde, dos coches patrulla estaban allí.

Feliciano salió del callejón, haciendo gestos a los policías para que lo siguieran. Cuando llegaron al rincón donde aquellos estaban, uno de ellos sacó las esposas, que colocó en los brazos del grandullón. El hombre que había acudido en pos de Feliciano se sacudió el elegante traje que llevaba, y entonces se giró y miró hacia Feliciano. Éste miró nerviosamente alrededor, balanceando sus brazos en sus costados, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellos. Al final optó por meter las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora, protegiéndolas del frío de la noche.

—Yo... —se aclaró la voz—. Yo quería... darte las gracias.

Uno de los policías se acercó a ellos mientras el otro conducía al detenido al coche oficial.

—Me temo que vais a tener que acompañarnos para que os podamos tomar declaración —dijo con pesadez el policía—. Y tal vez querráis que que os miren esas heridas —no fue una pregunta.

El hombre rubio cuadró los hombros.

—Por supuesto, oficial —respondió con seriedad.

Feliciano se lo quedó mirando de verdad por primera vez en aquella noche, con la boca levemente abierta, e ignoró la mirada curiosa del policía. Se acercó a su salvador y le cogió del brazo, y él se tensó visiblemente.

—¿Qué estás...?

—Whoa, vaya músculos que tienes. Es increíble.

El hombre parpadeó, extrañado, sin saber cómo reaccionar a tal cumplido, y un tenue y casi imperceptible rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua antes de aclararse la garganta e intentar hablar, pero Feliciano lo interrumpió antes de que dejara escapar algún sonido.

—Buah, también eres enorme, como un gigante. Qué genial —sonrió.

—¿Q-qué...?

—¡Y mírate! ¡Qué porte tan serio! ¿Trabajas en una empresa o algo así? Eres el director seguro... ¿verdad? ¿O trabajas en un gimnasio? Tienes unos hombros inmensos, y tus bíceps son asombrosos... Haces ejercicio todos los días, ¿no? Buah, ¿trabajarías para mí? Quiero decir, como guardaespaldas o algo así. Aunque no podría pagarte mucho... También podrías como pantalla, si me escondo detrás de ti, seguro que nadie me ve, eres como una montaña, y...

—¡Basta!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Anda, qué raro eres, tu cara se ha vuelto completamente roja...

El policía soltó una risita. El hombre rubio le dirigió una mirada furibunda y el agente se calló inmediatamente. Feliciano los miró sonriente.

—De todos modos, no me has dicho tu nombre, ¿verdad? El mío es Feliciano Vargas, encantado —y le tendió una mano. El hombre pareció dudar un momento, mirando al italiano con la cautela con la que mirarías a alguien pensando en si su enfermedad es contagiosa o no, pero después le estrechó la mano a Feliciano con firmeza. Éste hizo una mueca. Pues sí que era fuerte el tío.

—Ludwig Beilschmidt.

—Qué nombre tan raro, ¿eres alemán o algo?

—Sí, soy alemán.

—Whoa, nunca había conocido a un alemán. ¿Hace mucho frío allá? ¿Os gusta la pasta? ¿Qué clase de comida coméis? ¿Es cierto que os pirráis por la cerveza? ¿Sois todos tan altos? ¿Las mujeres de allí son guapas? ¿Sois tan serios todo el rato? ¿Cómo os divertís allí?

—Pues...

—¿Te gusta el arte? Yo adoro todo lo que tenga que ver con ella: la música, la pintura, el baile, la arquitectura, la comida... ¿Hay muchos museos en Alemania? ¿Vas mucho a ellos? ¿Me recomendarías algún sitio de allá especialmente bonito? He oído que hay por allí un castillo precioso, ¿verdad? Que lo construyó un rey loco o algo así...

Feliciano paró para tomar aire, y fue ese momento el que Ludwig aprovechó para taparle la boca con una mano.

—¡Dios! ¿Alguna vez te callas? —preguntó, exasperado. El italiano le envió una deslumbrante sonrisa, aunque Ludwig no la pudo ver por estar detrás de su mano. El policía carraspeó.

—Por mucho que lamente interrumpir... Mi compañero ya nos está haciendo señas para que subamos al coche.

—Claro, agente —contestó Ludwig, solícito.

Ya en el auto Ludwig se sentó lo más lejos posible de Feliciano, cauto, por si aquel chico raro comenzaba de nuevo a actuar como un idiota. En la comisaría los interrogaron por separado, pero aún así Ludwig se las arregló para descubrir que el chico había llegado hasta aquel callejón porque uno de los maleantes lo había engañado para que fueran allí a buscar a su pobre gatito perdido y después, cuando ya estaban allí, él y su compañero escondido lo había asaltado y le habían robado. No supo porqué los dos hombres habían decidido atacarle, pero supuso que tendría algo que ver con lo que habrían encontrado en su cartera. El chico no tenía pinta de rico, cuánto menos. Desafortunadamente, no habían logrado capturar al otro ladrón, que había huido junto con el botín, dejando a su compañero a su suerte. Cuando los agentes le preguntaron por qué había hecho algo tan estúpido (aunque no con esas palabras), él simplemente contestó: "Me gustan los gatos". Qué idiota.

Menos mal que esta era la última vez que lo iba a ver. Su vida ya era lo suficientemente complicada como para añadirle un niño tonto, ingenuo, extraño y con debilidad por los gatos.

* * *

El ruido de un coche derrapando interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Cuando Ludwig se giró para ver lo que ocurría, se encontró con que un caro deportivo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia un inocente peatón, que estaba en medio de la carretera intentando coger a un encrespado gato.

Sus instintos actuaron antes de que tuviera la capacidad de pensar apropiadamente. Soltó las bolsas de la compra y se lanzó hacia el peatón; lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y lo apartó del trayecto del vehículo, que consiguió frenar unos cuantos metros más allá. Ludwig, con la respiración agitada, le dio la vuelta al chico para comprobar si tenía alguna herida.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bi...en? —se le fue toda la sangre de la cara al reconocer joven debajo de él. Feliciano parpadeó y luego su boca se amplió hasta formar su característica sonrisa.

—¡Eres tú! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! —exclamó Feliciano con alegría, y rodeó a Ludwig con sus brazos.

Una multitud se estaba empezando a reunir en la acera, mirando a la pareja tendida en el pavimento con curiosidad, aunque Ludwig pudo oír perfectamente algunas risitas apenas sofocadas cuando el maldito crío envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso y escondió su cara en su cuello. Se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza. ¿Con qué derecho hacía algo así? ¡Apenas se conocían!

Ignorando la mirada confusa del chico, se levantó con brusquedad y lo apartó de sí mismo, yendo hacia el otro lado de la acera para recuperar sus cosas. El conductor del vehículo salió en ese momento del coche, y corrió a toda velocidad hacia Feliciano, deshaciéndose en disculpas. Cuando Ludwig se dio la vuelta después de haber recogido sus bolsas, el conductor estaba muy ocupando buscando alguna herida en el chico y quitándole el polvo de la ropa. Feliciano simplemente miraba todo aquello con curiosidad.

Aprovechando que el chico estaba ocupado, Ludwig, con paso enérgico, se alejó rápidamente de aquel lugar, rogando a quien quiera que lo estuviese oyendo que dejara de gastarle tantas bromas pesadas.

Ya casi había llegado al portal de su edificio cuando algo chocó con fuerza contra su espalda, haciendo que se tambaleara. Se apoyó en la pared del edificio y miró hacia atrás, su corazón encogiéndose cuando vio al sonriente y jadeante chico detrás de él.

—Andas... andas muy rápido —se las arregló para decir Feliciano, con las manos en las rodillas e intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿Cómo diablos me has seguido hasta aquí? —preguntó Ludwig con evidente incredulidad en la voz.

Feliciano señaló al suelo, donde pequeñas machas de algo blanco y viscoso con algunas motas naranjas se extendían a lo largo de toda la calle, por donde Ludwig había caminado. El alemán entonces miró a una de sus bolsas de la compra, que goteaba aquel líquido. Mierda. Los huevos. Esa estúpida cajera los había metido abajo de todo. Y también había sobrecargado el peso y la bolsa se había ido rompiendo lentamente, dejando algunos pequeños agujeros por donde se iba escapando el fluido viscoso. Entonces se volvió hacia el chico, quien lo miraba expectante.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

El chico no pareció darse cuenta del tono de advertencia de la voz del alemán, y se colgó de uno de sus brazos.

—¿Vives por aquí cerca? —preguntó, mirando los sobrios edificios con curiosidad—. Este lugar parece un poco aburrido.

Ludwig, con el ceño fruncido con irritación, agitó el brazo para deshacerse de él, pero el chico creyó que era una especie de juego, y se agarró aún más fuerte, riendo. Cuando Ludwig sintió que se le estaba cortando la circulación, dejó su empeño y suspiró. El chico parecía tener una edad mental de un niño de tres años. Por no hablar de que se pegaba a él como una maldita sanguijuela.

—Sí —respondió entre dientes.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó él, emocionado, y empezó a tirarle del brazo del cual seguía enganchado—. ¡Vamos!

—¿Cómo que "vamos"? ¡Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo!

—Pero...

—Mira, chico, no te conozco, y tú no me conoces. No voy a llevarte a mi casa así por las buenas, así que que deja de actuar tan familiar conmigo. No somos ni amigos ni parientes, y solamente te he visto una vez antes de hoy, hace unas semanas. Así que quiero que ahora mismo me sueltes, te vayas por donde has venido y no vuelvas más —soltó Ludwig con frialdad.

Feliciano lo miró, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos húmedos, y entonces fue soltando lentamente su brazo. Ludwig arregló las arrugas de su traje, evitando los ojos del chico y alejándose unos pasos para marcar distancia. Cuando levantó la mirada, Feliciano ya había desaparecido de la calle. Durante un momento frunció el ceño, preguntándose levemente cómo había hecho para irse tan rápidamente, y luego recordó la mirada herida de sus ojos.

—No es mi problema —se susurró a sí mismo, agitando la cabeza para despejarse.

Sí, definitivamente no era asunto suyo.

* * *

Exactamente una semana y media más tarde, unos golpes atronadores lo despertaron cuando estaba en su piso. Se levantó de golpe del sofá, alarmado, tirando al suelo el libro que había estado leyendo y que estaba en su regazo. Su puerta tembló ante los golpes, y los llantos de un bebé empezaron a sonar. Antes de que los vecinos vinieran a echarle la bronca, Ludwig abrió la puerta...

... y de inmediato un remolino de ira candente se arrojó contra él chillando incoherencias.

Ludwig se tambaleó y, cogiendo al intruso por los hombros, lo apartó de sí. Cuando los gritos cesaron y unos ojos muy enojados se encontraron con los suyos, Ludwig se dio cuenta de que tenía en sus brazos a una versión rabiosa del chico de la otra vez. Claro que había diferencias, pero aún así eran muy parecidos.

—¡Tú! —gritó el chico, señalándolo con el dedo.

—¿Yo?

—¡Sí, tú! ¡Tú, pedazo de... de bruto, imbécil, sarnoso e insensible! —explotó el chico, con la ira enrojeciéndole las mejillas cada vez más—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hermano, maldito despojo humano?

—Hey, espera un momento... —empezó el alemán, conciliador, con las manos en alto.

—¡Eres un desgraciado egoísta, insufrible, escoria de la sociedad! ¡No te mereces a alguien como él! —continuó chillando el joven, sin hacerle caso.

_—_Mira, no sé quién te crees que eres para venir aquí y empezar a insultarme en mi propia casa, pero...

—¡¿Cómo que quién soy yo?! —lo interrumpió él, con los ojos brillantes de furia—. ¡Será más bien quién te crees que eres tú! ¡La próxima vez que le hagas daño a mi hermano me aseguraré de que necesites una puta pajita para poder mear! ¿Me has entendido?

Ludwig no podía responder, estaba demasiado conmocionado. Así que asintió con la cabeza lentamente, cauteloso.

—¡Me alegro! —gritó el chico, y desapareció dando un portazo.

Horas más tarde, Ludwig seguiría preguntándose a qué había venido todo aquello, sin saber muy bien cómo responderse a sí mismo. Al final resolvió por olvidar todo el incidente, pues no era como si fuera a volver a ver de nuevo a aquel chico o algo así.

* * *

—Ludwig, muchacho, ¿podrías venir aquí y ayudar a esta vieja anciana?

—Claro, señora Schneider —respondió el alemán. Las pesadas bolsas que cargaba la anciana cambiaron de manos, y su anterior propietaria soltó un suspiro de alivio y se frotó sus manos.

—¿Podrías llevarlas arriba, a mi piso? —preguntó con suavidad. Ludwig, hombre de pocas palabras, asintió, y los dos subieron lentamente las escaleras de su edificio. Cuando llegaron al cuarto piso, el alemán dejó caer con cuidado las bolsas enfrente de la puerta de la derecha, preguntándose si debía ofrecerse a entrar y ayudarla a colocar las cosas. No tuvo que llegar a preguntarlo, pues la anciana la contestó sin necesidad de decirla en voz alta.

—¿Quieres pasar y tomar algo de té? —por supuesto, no iba a pedírselo directamente. Ludwig asintió secamente y volvió a coger las bolsas, dejándolas en la mesa de la cocina en cuanto la señora Schneider abrió la puerta de su piso. Ya había estado bastantes veces allí, compartiendo su tiempo con la anciana, bebiendo té y hablando de banalidades. Eran vecinos desde hacía más de seis años, desde cuando un joven e inexperto Ludwig se había mudado a la puerta de enfrente. La señora Schneider lo había ayudado en todo momento, enseñándole a cocinar, a limpiar su casa y a mantener todo en orden. Él le debía mucho, y le gustaba pensar en ella como una abuela. Y también le gustaba pensar que ella lo consideraba algo así como un nieto.

Se sentó en la mesa en silencio después de colocar las cosas, esperando por su taza, que no tardó en llegar. Una sensación de paz lo abrumó, como siempre sucedía cuando compartía estos momentos con la anciana, y bebió de su té, fuerte y muy caliente, como a él le gustaba. La señora Schneider se sentó enfrente de él, agarrando su taza con las dos manos y soplando levemente para enfriarlo un poco.

Hubo unos instante de plácido silencio antes de que la señora Schneider volviera a hablar y rompiera la calma que se había instalado en Ludwig.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella enarcando una ceja elegantemente.

—¿Y bien qué? —respondió Ludwig confundido.

—Oh, vamos, querido. Sabes muy bien que no me puedes ocultar nada. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Tú sabes que yo nunca pensaría mal de ti.

Ludwig se congeló. Oh, no. ¿Había encontrado ella las revistas que escondía tan celosamente en su armario la otra vez que había estado en su casa? ¿Esas de las que se avergonzaba profusamente pero que aún así disfrutaba? Un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle la espalda, y forzó su cara para formar una sonrisa, que le salió como una mueca.

—No sé de que me estás hablando —balbuceó.

La anciana le cogió una mano y la puso entre las suyas, consoladora.

—No te hagas el tonto, Ludwig Beilschmidt, sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando.

Ludwig se encogió de hombros, evasivo, y un rubor comenzó a extenderse desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas al pensar que la señora Schneider, a la que conocía desde hacía bastantes años, sabía qué tipo de cosas le gustaba hacer en la cama.

—Mira, yo... —empezó, pasándose la mano libre por el pelo—. Yo no quería... es decir, no tenías por qué saberlo, o sea, yo no creo que sea tan importante...

—¿Cómo que no es importante? ¡Esto lo cambia todo! —exclamó ella, agitada.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Ludwig débilmente.

Ella lo miró con comprensión en sus ojos.

—Oh, cariño, esto debe ser difícil para ti, ¿no es así? Pero no te preocupes, yo no estoy aquí para juzgarte.

—Señora Schneider... —suspiró Ludwig.

—Nada de señora Schneider, jovencito. No sé cuántas veces te he dicho ya que me llames por mi nombre.

—Helen... —sonrió tímidamente el alemán.

Ella apretó su mano, transmitiéndole confianza.

—Cariño, sé que has tenido esto todo este tiempo escondido en el armario, pero ya va siendo hora de que lo hables con alguien, ¿no crees?

Ludwig desvió sus ojos, inseguro, confundido y muy abochornado. ¿No querría ella de verdad que hablaran de _eso_? ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

—No lo sé... —respondió él, intentando salirse por la tangente.

—No te avergüences, Ludwig, que lo que te pasa es completamente natural. No tienes por qué negar tus sentimientos. Sé que es difícil, teniéndolo que ocultar todo el tiempo, pero yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré contigo cuando lo saques todo del armario y te enfrentes al mundo, ¿vale? Así que no tengas miedo.

El alemán abrió los ojos por completo, alarmado. Ya era suficientemente malo que ella lo supiera, ¡¿y ahora quería que se lo contara a todo el mundo?! No, simplemente no. Se levantó e intentó liberar su mano, en pánico, pero ella lo agarró con más fuerza todavía y lo miró fijamente, con los ojos brillantes de determinación._  
_

—No, Ludwig, no te vas a escapar de esto.

—Helen, por favor... —suplicó. Ella le puso una mano en el hombro y lo obligó a sentarse otra vez, y esperó a que su respiración se calmara antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Ludwig, tienes que comprenderlo, no puedes seguir viviendo así. Quiero que seas feliz, y no puedes serlo si te estás negando a ti mismo.

El rubio negó violentamente con la cabeza.

—Yo no estoy negando nada, Helen. Es sólo que...

—¿Lo ves? No puedes seguir así. Te estás haciendo daño, y también estás haciendo daño a los que amas.

En ese momento Ludwig frunció el ceño, confuso. ¿Cómo iba eso a hacer daño a alguien? Es decir, solamente eran unas malditas revistas.

—Sé lo del chico, Ludwig —dijo ella, bajando la voz, con el mismo tono que utilizarías para contar un secreto.

—¿Chico? ¿Qué chico? —cuestionó, cada vez más desconcertado con el rumbo de la conversación.

Ella suspiró con pesadez.

—No intentes negarlo, Ludwig. El joven que vino aquí hace unos días es la prueba.

—¿Y qué tiene él que ver con todo esto? —preguntó el rubio, completamente desorientado. ¿De qué diablos estaban hablando?

—¡Todo! —exclamó Helen, abriendo los brazos y soltando la mano de Ludwig por primera vez en toda la conversación—. ¿Acaso piensas que no oí todo lo que le gritaba a tu puerta antes de que tú le abrieras? ¡Estaba muy enfadado contigo! —dijo, y luego bajó la voz—. Y tengo que admitir, muchacho, que tenía todos los motivos para estarlo.

—¿Tú crees? —aunque no lo pareciera, Ludwig estaba un poco indignado. ¡El chico había irrumpido en su apartamento solamente para insultarle! ¿Y ella se ponía de su lado?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo le pudiste hacer eso a su hermano?

Oh, no. ¿Por qué ese chico nunca le dejaría en paz? ¿Y cómo se había enterado ella?

—Mira, sé que no debería haber sido tan frío con él, pero...

—Nada de peros, jovencito. Ahora mismo vas a ir a hablar con él y a pedirle disculpas, ¿de acuerdo? Y no te atrevas a volver hasta que lo hayas hecho.

—Pero, Helen... —intentó razonar él, puesto que no tenía ninguna idea de cómo localizarlo.

La señora Schneider lo ignoró y se levantó de su asiento, indicándole con una seña que la imitara. Entonces lo asió del brazo, y con su pequeña estatura, lo arrastró hasta la puerta y lo dejó fuera.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cariño —le dijo con su suave voz—. Haz que esté orgullosa de ti, Ludwig.

Y dicho esto le cerró la puerta. El alemán parpadeó. ¿Qué demonios había pasado allí?

* * *

Horas más tarde Ludwig se encontró delante de el teléfono, sentado en su sofá con la guía telefónica en las piernas. Había estado bastante tiempo intentando recordar el nombre del chico, y había tenido que llamar a bastante gente que tenía un nombre parecido. Al final recordó el nombre, Feliciano Vargas, y cuando abrió la guía en la página adecuada, casi abandona al ver la cantidad de personas que tenían el mismo nombre. Y ahora sólo le quedaban tres nombres, y estaba rogando internamente que éste fuera el último, porque ya había recibido suficientes insultos ese día.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces antes de que alguien contestara.

—¿Diga? —preguntó una cantarina voz.

Ludwig se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Feliciano... Vargas?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Pasa algo? —cuestinó la voz.

—Soy, bueno, yo soy... —el rubio soltó un suspiro tembloroso—, soy Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt. ¿Te... te acuerdas de mí?

No respondieron. Ludwig empezó a entrar en pánico, pensando que se había confundido de número de nuevo.

—Ah, lo siento, debo haberme equivocado...

—En el parque de delante del Ayuntamiento, en una hora —lo interrumpió la voz, y colgó el teléfono.

Ludwig sólo pudo preguntarse qué demonios estaba mal con él para que el universo entero se pusiera en su contra.

* * *

Cuando llegó a allí, arrebujándose en su abrigo y en su bufanda, Feliciano aún no había llegado. Ya era bastante tarde, y no comprendía por qué estaba allí. Él sólo quería disculparse por teléfono, no quedar para charlar con ese maldito crío. Ludwig suspiró, y vio cómo el vaho de su aliento se condensaba en el aire y luego desaparecía.

Debería haberse quedado en casa. ¿Cómo sabía que ése Feliciano era el mismo que había conocido él? Puede que todo esto fuera una broma para que saliera de casa y se congelara el culo esperando a alguien que nunca iba a llegar. De todos modos, si de verdad era el Feliciano de las otras veces, lo único que tendría que hacer era soltarle una escueta y formal disculpa y así ya podría irse a casa sin tener que soportar la mirada calculadora y de reprimenda de Helen.

Ludwig volvió a mirar el reloj, y no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que apenas habían pasado unos minutos. Él había llegado justo a su hora, puntual como siempre, pero ya habían pasado más de quince minutos y el chico no había aparecido. Se acabó, se dijo, si no aparece nadie en los próximos cinco minutos me largo. Al fin y al cabo, no es que esto sea tan importante...

—¡Ludwig! —gritó una voz risueña antes de que algo chocara contra su espalda. Ludwig resbaló, pero unos brazos lo agarraron por detrás y un cuerpo se apoyó en su espalda—. ¡Me alegro de verte!

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —sí, definitivamente era el mismo Feliciano.

—Abrazándote, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía —respondió animadamente el chico, apoyándose aún más en él.

—¡Suéltame! —ordenó Ludwig, intentando soltarse del abrazo de mono al que se veía sometido.

—¡No quiero! —se quejó Feliciano con tono infantil.

El alemán se rindió antes de empezar siquiera, recordando el último incidente de ese estilo. Dejó que el italiano siguiera aferrado a él, hasta que el chico lo soltó con una risita y se enfrentó a él, sonriente.

—¿Cómo me veo? —le preguntó a Ludwig, dándose la vuelta para que le pudiera mirar desde todos los lados.

—Pues... —dudó Ludwig, sin saber muy bien cómo contestar. El chico llevaba unos sencillos vaqueros con unas deportivas, una camiseta que ponía "I love Pasta" y una chaqueta abierta por encima—. Bien, supongo.

Feliciano rió encantado, y se acercó al rubio.

—Tú te ves genial. Siempre te ves genial —le dijo con una sonrisa. Ludwig se sonrojó un poco, y luego se reprendió a sí mismo por reaccionar así. Se alejó unos pasos para recuperar su espacio personal, pero el italiano le puso las manos en las mejillas y le impidió moverse—. Ahora que me fijo, tienes unos ojos azules muy bonitos, debes ser un imán para las chicas, ¿no?

—S-supongo —respondió el alemán, con el corazón un poco alterado. Feliciano estaba muy cerca, y Ludwig tragó saliva nerviosamente. Sujetó las manos del italiano, aún en sus mejillas, con las suyas propias y luego las fue bajando de su rostro lentamente. Entonces tomó aliento—. Mira, te llamé para...

En ese momento Feliciano miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y dio un grito, alarmado.

—¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

—¿Tarde? ¿Tarde a dónde?

Feliciano tomó su mano y procedió a arrastrarlo, y Ludwig pensó que eso se había convertido en una costumbre últimamente. Luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde iban a ir y se soltó.

—¡Espera! ¿Adónde se supone que vamos?

El italiano frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Pues al cine, por supuesto.

—¿Qué? ¡Espera un moment...! —Ludwig se interrumpió al ver los ojos de Feliciano, brillantes de alegría, recordando la cara que había puesto en su último encuentro cuando le había dicho aquellas palabras tan frías. Su estómago se encogió un poco ante la idea y él hizo una mueca. Después suspiró—. Sí, cine, claro, ¿por qué no? —le preguntó a nadie en particular.

Una brillante sonrisa fue su respuesta, y Ludwig se descubrió a sí mismo correspondiéndola. En las siguientes tres horas disfrutó de una bonita película romántica ambientada en Italia, aunque bastante aburrida en su opinión, y de un chico que no paraba de hacerle comentarios y preguntas sobre ésta todo el rato. A pesar de que normalmente odiaba aquello, cada vez que Feliciano le susurraba algo en el oído, Ludwig esbozaba una tenue sonrisa y le respondía pacientemente, completamente relajado en el sillón de la sala de cine.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando fue a sacar la basura, se encontró con Helen. Ludwig miró a la anciana, que lo miraba expectante, como si estuviera esperando algo. El alemán se aclaró la garganta, un poco incómodo ante su mirada escrutadora.

—¿Querías algo, Helen? —le preguntó cortésmente.

—¿Cómo te fue ayer? ¿Te disculpaste al final con el pobre chico?

Ludwig iba a responder que sí, que por supuesto que se había disculpado, pero luego recordó que no lo había hecho. Con todo lo que había pasado se le había ido por completo.

—Fuimos al cine... —musitó, con la esperanza de que aquello le sirviera. Y lo hizo. Los ojos de Helen se iluminaron y su boca dibujó una enorme sonrisa de alegría.

—¡Oh, Ludwig, me alegro tanto de que ya no sigas escondiéndolo! —suspiró ella—. La siguiente vez que lo traigas aquí me lo presentarás, ¿verdad? Debe ser un muchacho muy especial.

Ludwig dejó pasar la primera parte, sabiendo que no tenía sentido decirle que no le había dicho nada de eso a Feliciano, puesto que si lo hacía seguramente ella le obligaría a enseñarle sus revistas al chico delante de ella, sólo para que no se escaqueara. Así que sólo respondió a la segunda parte.

—No sé si lo voy a volver a ver, Helen...

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Qué? No digas tonterías, Ludwig. ¿Acaso no ves lo feliz que estás después de haber pasado un tiempo con él. Por supuesto que lo vas a volver a ver.

—¿Feliz? —preguntó Ludwig frunciendo el ceño. Él se sentía igual que siempre.

—Claro que sí. ¿No ves la enorme sonrisa que está plantada en tu cara?

Casi por acto reflejo Ludwig soltó las bolsas de la basura y se tocó la cara, sorprendido al notar que la señora Schneider tenía razón. Estaba sonriendo. Y no se había dado cuenta. ¿Desde cuándo lo había estado haciendo? Cuando miró a Helen ella tenía la mirada satisfecha de quien ha hecho una buena acción y ve de primera mano los resultados. Él apartó la vista, avergonzado por alguna razón que no podía explicar.

—Bueno, pues... yo... yo me voy por aquí —farfulló y cogió las bolsas para bajar las escaleras—. Nos vemos después.

Ella siguió sonriendo detrás de él.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, al salir de su bloque de apartamentos para ir al trabajo, casi choca contra Feliciano. Se lo quedó mirando unos instantes, para luego esquivarlo e ir en dirección a su oficina. El italiano soltó un ruidito de indignación tras él. Ludwig sonrió.

—¡Oye! ¡No te vayas sin mí! —exclamó con un puchero cuando le alcanzó. Le cogió de la mano, balanceándole el brazo hacia delante y hacia atrás; sus hombros chocando de vez en cuando—. Perdona por lo del otro día —susurró, mirando al suelo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Ludwig, desconcertado y mirándolo de reojo.

—A lo de mi hermano. Verás, cuando llegué el otro día a casa, después de que me salvaras de ese coche, mi hermano descubrió lo decaído que estaba y los moratones...

—¿Moratones? ¿Qué moratones? —demandó el rubio, pasando por alto lo de decaído, no pudiendo dejar de sentirse culpable por aquello. El coche no había llegado a golpearle, ¿verdad?

Feliciano pareció un poco incómodo con el rumbo de la conversación.

—Verás, cuando me empujaste y me tiraste al suelo, golpeé con bastante fuerza el suelo y... bueno, ya sabes —explicó, agitando las manos para quitarle importancia. Ludwig se puso pálido al pensar en el daño que le había causado—. Pero no te preocupes por eso —siguió Feliciano—, que han desaparecido ya hace tiempo. Además, me salvaste, y eso es lo que importa —dijo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa de adoración.

Ludwig apartó la mirada, aturdido por la vista.

—Pero como iba diciendo... —prosiguió el italiano—. Cuando mi hermano los descubrió, me obligó a contarle toda la historia, de principio a fin, y no descansó hasta que encontró tu dirección. Él es un poco rencoroso. Y ayer me contó lo que te dijo, y por eso me disculpo.

—No tiene importancia, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que me gritó.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el italiano, esbozando una sonrisa.

—De verdad de la buena —contestó, consiguiendo que el otro chico soltara una risita.

—¿Vas a trabajar? —inquirió Feliciano después de unos minutos de un silencio extraño, aunque no incómodo.

—Sí —respondió Ludwig con sequedad.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Ludwig se encogió de hombros.

—¡Yay! —dijo Feliciano, cerrando los ojos e inclinándose todavía más hacia él—. ¿Cuándo sales?

—¿Eh? —musitó Ludwig.

—De trabajar, ¿cuándo sales de trabajar?

—A las dos.

—¿Quedamos para comer? —le preguntó Feliciano, apretándole con más fuerza la mano. Ludwig se paró de golpe y lo miró, atónito, en medio de la acera—. ¿Quedamos para comer? —repitió Feliciano, con la voz temblorosa y sus ojos abiertos, enormes.

Y Ludwig lo supo. Supo que podía decir que no, que no quería tener nada más que ver con él, que lo dejara en paz, y Feliciano lo haría. Se iría y ya no tendría más encuentros extraños, ni más sentimientos raros arremonilándose en su estómago, ni más chicos insultándole en su propio apartamento. No más miraditas y risitas de Helen, no más moratones y heridas causadas por salvar a este chico, que parecía tener un imán para el peligro. No más de su estúpida ingenuidad, su absurda estupidez y sus manías extrañas.

—Sí —respondió, al fin.

**The End**

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Mereció la pena? Sí, ya sé, el OoC anteriormente mecionado... pero soy una novata aquí, ¿qué más queréis?_

_Y **Nemu**, ya me contarás el resto de regalos de hoy, ¡disfruta del cumple! xDD_

_PD: Como puedes ver, yo no menciono nada de que ya puedas ir a la cárcel, no como otras. ¡Cárcel, cárcel, cárcel! (?)_


End file.
